The method described below relates to the field of communication networks, and more precisely to a connection based scheduling method for hierarchical multi-hop wireless networks extended to beyond 3G radio interface. Without limitation, the method will be described with reference to following standards for Wi-MAX:                [1] 802.16, “IEEE Standard for local and metropolitan area networks—Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed Wireless Access Systems, October 2004.        [2] IEEE P802.16e/D5-2004: “Draft IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed Wireless Access Systems—Amendment for Physical and Medium Access Control Layers for Combined Fixed and Mobile Operation in Licensed Bands,” September, 2004.        
The following terminology is used:    Base Station: A base station (BS) is a stationary physical network element serving relay nodes or user terminals in a given geographical area via its radio access capabilities. It provides the interface towards the core network via a feeder system. Note that Access Point (AP) could be used synonymously for Base Station.    Relay Node: A relay node (RN) is a physical network element serving other relay nodes or user terminals in a given geographical area via its radio access capabilities. It is wirelessly connected to a base station, another relay node and/or a user terminal and forwards data packets between these network elements. Depending on whether its connections (BS-to-RN and RN-to-RN or RN-to-UT) are established with the same radio access technology in the same pool of transmission resources (e.g. RF channels) or not, one may distinguish between homogeneous relay nodes and heterogeneous relay nodes.    User Terminal: User terminal (UT) refers to physical network elements used by the end user to access a service or a set of services. Note that Mobile Terminal could be used synonymously for User Terminal.